1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an economical process for treating animal waste. Specifically, the present invention is a process for eliminating the odor, the moisture and the bacterial, viral, fungal and algal components of animal waste so the liquids are recyclable in the process and the solids, which are rich in nutrients, are safe for use or for marketing as a fertilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, poultry, hog, and cattle growers have been faced with disposing of the waste produced by their animals. Back in the 1950s and 1960s, many poultry growers were farmers who ran only one or two relatively small poultry houses and who also owned land where the waste from their poultry houses could be spread as fertilizer for their fields. The advent of intensive poultry growing operations has created a situation where thousands of birds are housed in a single poultry house, where birds are grown to market size more quickly, and where poultry houses do not remain empty for significant periods of time between different batches of poultry. Under these conditions, poultry growers have been faced with a waste disposal dilemma. Poultry growers must dispose of increasing larger volumes of waste at more frequent intervals onto smaller areas of farm land. Also with the increase in population in traditional poultry growing areas, such as for example southwest Missouri and northeast Arkansas, health concerns and esthetic concerns have made traditional land disposal of untreated poultry waste environmentally, medically and socially unacceptable practices.
Anyone who has a home near an area used for disposing untreated poultry waste can attest to the foul odor and the increase of disease carrying flies in the vicinity. The property value of homes can be adversely affected since potential buyers find the environment unacceptable.
Drinking water can also be contaminated by field disposal of untreated animal waste. Animal waste contains an impressive list of pathogens, including among others, bacteria and virus which produce tetanus, diphtheria, tuberculosis, hepatitis, influenza, polio, food poisoning, typhoid, cholera and streptococcus and staphylococcus infections. In many rural areas residents obtain their drinking water from springs or wells, as is the case in many of the traditional poultry growing areas. Poultry waste disposal can seriously endanger the health of area residents who may consume contaminated water. The health of farm animals may be detrimentally affected as well. Animals often graze in the fields where poultry waste is deposited may drink from ponds or creeks which have become contaminated by runoff water originating from fields used for poultry waste disposal.
An increasing number of poultry producing areas, are becoming interested in attracting tourism. For tourism to thrive in poultry producing areas, it is critical that the problem of poultry waste disposal be resolved.
Research is ongoing on a variety of methods of treating animal wastes. For example, some are mixing the poultry waste with cementious materials, ground waste paper, or limestone, in an attempt to reduce the odor, and to make the waste more environmentally acceptable. These various methods tend to increase the total volume of waste rather than decrease it. These methods do not destroy the bacteria, fungi and viri which are the main source of odor. Biocides and microbicides cannot be used because they would prevent the reinoculation of good bacteria and prevent the substance from composting.
The present invention is a process which decreases the volume of waste by removing the water, which averages 75% of the total volume. It treats the waste so the organisms contained therein will not be able to reproduce. This is done by rearranging the DNA coding (deoxyribonucleic acid, the genetic substance of all living cells and many viruses) using the process of radiation. These microbes will die naturally within a matter of hours after treatment. In addition, this invention oxidizes the waste by ozonation to destroy the odor. Thus, the waste which results from this process is reduced in volume and is sterile and odorless, but it retains all of its nutrients and can be further degraded. This treatment process is carried out immediately after the waste leaves the animal housing and can be completed within minutes from the time the waste is deposited by the animal. When used as fertilizer, it will be reinoculated with good bacteria which are native to the soil to which the waste is applied. The liquid portion of the waste is also made odorless and sterile by the process. It can be recycled within the system to reduce the amount of fresh water needed to be introduced into the system.